The Beginning of a Wonderful Relationship
by EmeraldEyes03
Summary: After Peeves bombards the Entrance Hall with water balloons, Minerva confronts Albus.. A confrontation that leads to love


Minerva McGonagall walked into the Great Hall of Hogwarts sopping wet. As she marched towards the high table, where the teachers were seated, she caught the curious and slightly amused gaze of her friend and employer, Albus Dumbledore. The blue twinkle, which usually brightened her spirits and brought a warmth to her heart, today only sufficed to dampen her mood even more, if that was possible.

Huffily, Minerva took her seat next to Albus, and leveled her glare at the back wall. Undaunted, Albus simply laid a long-fingered hand on her arm and turned his pleading look to her stony face.

"Minerva, please, my dear, tell me what's wrong..And what has gotten you so wet!"

Minerva, tired of the feeling of her damp robes clinging to her body, stiffly pulled out her wand and cast a drying charm over herself, smiled sweetly at her best friend of over two decades, saying through clenched teeth, "Headmaster, after dinner, might we have a talk about a certain poltergeist? I've recently found that he can have a very...damp sense of humor."

Trying to contain his chuckle at her choice of words, Albus merely nodded and stood to give the welcoming speech. Once he was done, the food appeared and he sat down to tuck in to the magnificent feast that the house elves had prepared for the residents of the castle.

As everyone finished off the last of their desserts, Albus again stood, and, after giving a brief overview of the rules and out-of-bounds, sent the students off to bed. Then, turning towards Minerva, he extended his arms in her direction, trying to ignore the jolt of longing that seared through him as their bodies made contact. Helping her rise from her chair, he waited until the last of the staff had cleared from the Hall, leaving the two friends to make their way to the Headmaster's office.

Arriving at the gargoyle, Albus couldn't help glancing at Minerva as he murmured the password ("Ginger Newts") and he couldn't stop his mind from replaying the sight of her, gliding through the long tables of the houses, her wet robes dripping water, her hair coming out of her sodden bun in tiny ringlets, and the cloth clinging to her every curve, showing him a body that seemed made for loving...

Snapped back to the present by a slight tug on his arm, Albus realized that the gargoyle had leapt aside, and Minerva was looking questionably at him for his hesitation. Smiling down at her in a reassuring way, he patter her hand where it rested on his arm before ushering her onto the spiral stairs that lead to his office. Opening the large oak doors and directing her to a seat in front of the roaring fire, Albus sat across from her on the matching chair, the chess board that was the center of many memories, between them.

"Now, Min," Albus started. "What, exactly, did you want to talk to me about? I gather that it is about Peeves, no?"

"Well, actually, it is about Peeves, Albus. He was throwing water balloons at the students in the Entrance Hall! I tried to get him to cease, but, as usual, I have no control over him! You and I both know that you are the only one in this castle he listens to, excluding the Baron, of course. Couldn't you put a stop to him, Albus? Please?"

Gazing into her green eyes, Albus felt himself drowning in them. They were rather lovely, a deep forest shade, surrounded by long, thick lashes... And these eyes were pleading with him, pleading that he do something to protect her students, in a way, her children, even if it was just from a bothersome spirit.

And in that moment, Albus knew that he could take a risk, for the first time in goodness knew how long, and he could admit his love for her. He knew that it might cost their deep friendship, but right now, he felt like she returned his feelings... Surely she did, unless he was imagining that emotion, found deep in her eyes.. Making a grab for her hand, he said softly, "Minerva, you know that I would do anything for you. I'm willing to have words with Peeves, but you must tell me something.."

Minerva looked slightly puzzled, before a dawning comprehension lit her eyes. She said hesitantly, "Albus...Are you asking if...?"

Clearing his throat slightly, Albus continued. "Are you as deeply in love with me as I am with you? For, if that is what you're asking my question is, you're right, my dear."

A blinding smile lit Minerva's lovely face, and she threw her arms around Albus' neck. Pulling away from her slightly, Albus pressed a loving kiss to her lips, trying to and successfully conveying all the tenderness and emotion he felt towards the intelligent, strong witch in his embrace.

After a time of soft words and lingering kisses, Albus and Minerva found themselves cuddled snugly together on the love seat before the now dying embers. They both knew that it would be a long night, and in the back of Albus' mind, he also knew that although they hadn't really made any progress on the reason she had come to his office (that reason being Peeves), it was the beginning of a wonderful relationship.


End file.
